Electrical boxes are mounted in various locations and positions depending on the particular application. Electrical boxes that are mounted outside and exposed to the weather require suitable shielding to protect the electrical device and electrical plugs and cords from the weather and particularly rain. Therefore, electrical outlet boxes mounted outside typically have one or more covers to close around the electrical device and the electrical cords.
Although building codes may vary between areas, most codes require the cover to be self-closing so that cover will automatically close around the electrical device when released. The cover is either spring biased or gravity operated. The gravity operated covers are often preferred since they eliminate additional parts and springs.
The gravity operated devices require the hinge to be located along a top portion of the body or mounting face plate so that the cover will pivot downwardly to a closed position by the weight of the cover. The body of the assembly is often constructed to have a removable face plate for attaching to the electrical device or mating with an electrical device. The removable face plate can be replaced with another face plate having an opening oriented to accommodate the electrical device so that the cover is oriented to close by the weight of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,444 to Maltby et al. discloses a while in use cover device having a base and a hinged cover. The cover assembly does not have an outlet opening with a hinged guard to close the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,777 to Dinh discloses a weatherproof electrical box having two perpendicular hinge assemblies for pivoting the cover in two different directions. The electrical box has a shelf for supporting an adapter plate which supports the electrical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,806 to Dinh discloses a recessed while in use electrical box assembly. The electrical box assembly has a hinged cover with an outlet on one side for allowing the cord to exit the cover. The electrical box has an outwardly extending flange with cord hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,453 to Shotey et al. discloses an electrical box cover having a hinge that is able to pivot in two different directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,110,743 to Drane and assigned to Thomas & Betts discloses an electrical box cover with an insect guard. The base of the electrical box has a notch formed therein for receiving a flexible guard having an opening for receiving the cord. The guard is a flexible member that is adhesively attached to the base and includes a plurality of slots to allow the cord to pass through the guard. The slots form flexible tabs that deflect when the cord is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,153,895 to Drane discloses a while in use cover assembly with an insertable hinge pin. The cover assembly has a base and cover coupled together by the hinge pin. The hinge pin has an outwardly extending locking rib adjacent the head that engages the edge of the hinge pin aperture in the cover.
Another example of a weatherproof cover assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,372 to Johnson et al. This cover assembly includes a base or face plate attached to the wiring device and snapped to a bottom side of a body member. A cover is hinged to the body to enclose the electrical device and the wires. Another example of a cover assembly having a removable plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,135 to Berlin. In this device, one removable plate can be replaced with a different plate where each plate has a different shaped opening to accommodate different electrical devices.
Another construction of cover assemblies that can be mounted in different orientations has a hinge member on two adjacent sides of the body and two adjacent sides of the cover. The body and cover can be oriented in the selected horizontal or vertical position and the appropriate members are coupled together. The hinge members that are not being used can be removed or are positioned to be inactive. Examples of this type of cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,104 to Dinh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,225 to Shotey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,906 to Shotey and U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,307 to Shotey.
Another cover assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,531 to Hayduke. This assembly includes a body portion and a hinged cover. The hinge is mounted on a corner between two adjacent sides of the cover and body so that the cover pivots along an axis that is diagonal with respect to the longitudinal dimension of the cover and body. The cover and body can be mounted in a horizontal or vertical orientation so that the cover will close by the weight of the cover. The outlet opening has a pair flexible seals that form a seal around the cord.
Another example of a while-in-use electrical box assembly is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0181328 to Dinh. The assembly includes a hinged cover and cord holder extension to hold the cord when the cover is open. Other cover assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,842 to Menning a, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,063 to Leong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,584 to Williams, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,377 to Williams.
While these devices have been suitable for the intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved weatherproof covers.